A touch of the fingertips? Really?
by sydrians
Summary: Blaine had come to the conclusion that Kurt just wasn't sexy. A few tantalising videos told him otherwise. Featuring smitten&horny!Blaine and subtlysexy!Kurt. Oneshot.


Okay, so here's a filled propmt from the Glee Kink Meme on Livejournal.  
Mind you, it's totally devoid ofanything sexual. Other than Kurt himself, that is.  
This isn't like my other genres of writing, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Blaine was feeling bad – _terrible_ – about confronting Kurt. Confronting him about his…sexy. The first time he'd tried to talk about sex – har har, up in Kurt's bedroom – things had gotten awkward. Like, majorly awkward. So awkward that Kurt had asked Blaine to leave. Which wasn't a good sign, because seriously, how was Blaine supposed to be smooth and make a move when Kurt was avoiding anything remotely related to intimacy like it was the freaking plague?

Blaine didn't know.

After Blaine had heard the news of Kurt's talk with his father – which was something Blaine was cockily smug to hear about – nothing had really changed, apart from Kurt's small growth of knowledge. But Blaine knew that would be completely ineffective. If anything, it probably made him that much more unnerved about this whole topic.

So, the conclusion that Blaine had come up with was that Kurt just _wasn't_ sexy. And that was that. Kurt was just…adorable. He was sweet and sassy and innocent -  
And what the hell had Blaine just found on YouTube?

He'd been innocently – _innocently! _– browsing for Kurt's name and the New Directions on the site in his dorm, curiously scrolling through. His first result was obviously extracted from some sort of blog; a student raced about the school, and pestered the members of McKinley High's Glee Club. Blaine noticed them all, cringing when he it was Rachel's turn appear in the camera's view. Embarrassing phase. Toxic, toxic memories... He'd frozen when Kurt's fabulous self suddenly showed up outside the bathrooms, ranting about something, before getting slushied – directly into his pretty face. Blaine had immediately stopped watching there, unable to withstand the sight of the drink dripping onto his gorgeous outfit (And definitely not the urge to take said outfit off and snuggle Kurt in a bundle of nice-smelling blankets, so he wouldn't complain how the slushie would throw off his scin-care regime). He continued to browse, just staring dazedly at the screen, until a title popped into his vision:

_"Loser Glee Club Fails At Life."_

Blaine wasn't expecting anything eventful to start playing when he clicked the link.

So he was definitely shocked.

There stood half of New Directions, all in matching outfits, just standing there. Not doing anything yet. Blaine tried to look past the slight fuzz the camera phone, and caught Kurt standing in the background. His heart began to beat a little harder.  
The song began to play, and the girls began to sing:

_"Ah, just push it!"_

Blaine would have been thoroughly impressed of their talent, if his brain circuits weren't so busy shorting out. Kurt. Guh.

Kurt stayed in the background for the majority of the song, and Blaine wondered why they would restrict such…such _sexy_. Kurt was being sexy! _Kurt! Sexy! _Hell, not only was he being it; it was like he was _breathing_ it, for God's sake! Just like that.

Blaine's eyes almost protruded from their sockets as he helplessly watched Kurt thrusting his hips up to the music, his tantalizing hands inching ever so slowly down his body, over the front of his jeans. Down that inconspicuous little bulge that resided in his pants. And Blaine suddenly felt his own beginning to stir.

He swallowed hard, and rewound back to those glorious few moments. Ugh, Kurt's _face_. He just had this look that was every definition of sexy. It made Blaine question how much Kurt really knew about sex.

And his desire was even further increased as a new video presented Kurt at a football game, clad in gear, and he readied himself to…kick?

No, no, not kick.

Dance.

Kurt Hummel was dancing to Beyoncé. In front of a huge crowd. At a football game. His hips looked so flawlessly perfect as he cocked and swayed them about. And his legs, _ugh_, his legs seemed to go on forever. Deliciously so. And he just didn't stop dancing – or perhaps that was Blaine's brain working overtime? Blaine didn't care. He was a little occupied being pleasantly aroused about his friend, who he probably should be thinking more platonically about. Blaine hadn't realized his hand had already fell to his crotch, and he'd been half heartedly palming the slight swelling in his jeans. But his fun was over, as somebody knocked on the door. He slammed the laptop shut, and made a couple of futile attempts to kill his arousal, before opening the door, to reveal, of course, Kurt. Hardy har-har.

"Oh, Kurt, hey! How are you?" Blaine greeted breathlessly. Oh, and now Kurt knew something was up…no pun intended.

"I'm fine I guess."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I just thought I'd visit. So…what have you been doing?" he asked casually, sauntering in. And, unsurprisingly, the way Kurt's hips swayed as he walked wasn't helping Blaine's problem. His fairly large problem – and, ha, no, not the one in his pants

Everything Kurt did was so sexually appealing that Blaine wondered if he'd used too much toothpaste this morning and it had gotten to his brain because this couldn't be real. Even the way Kurt sat cross legged on Blaine's bed, head cocked to the side, lips soft and slightly asunder. All of these familiar actions Blaine had witnessed countless times before were now turning him on like a schoolgirl with an estrogen shot.

"Are you okay, Blaine? You don't seem very attentive, which, if you didn't know, can be considered rude. And to think you were the gentleman." Kurt smirked a little as Blaine finally caved in and sat on the other end of the bed – which was totally ineffective. Kurt's heat still chose to radiate onto his arm, and his glorious scent shoved itself up Blaine's nostrils.  
"Oh, I'm just a little – " _a lot_ " – distracted, I guess." He cleared his throat as softly as he could, and peeked up at Kurt's peachy lips. Just as his tongue flicked out to moisten them. And that wasn't allowed to make the urge to kiss them that much stronger. Did desire even _have_ a limit? Because, if it did, Blaine was royally screwed. Unfortunately, not in the literal sense.  
"School?" Kurt's head tilted to the other side as he stared at him. What was Blaine even _waiting_ for anyway? Kurt liked him, he liked Kurt, they were both sitting on a bed in an empty bed, and he was just sitting there, gazing at Kurt's shoes, completely incapable of comprehensible speech. His lust was starting to collide with his longing and it wasn't a good mix.  
"I wish," he eventually mumbled, smiling solemnly up at Kurt. _Courage, courage, courage,_ he reminded himself.

"What is it, then? Something has to be up when you're not skipping around the room like an overexcited puppy."

"Kurt…" Blaine began, turning to face him, but still refusing to look him directly in the eye. "You know… how I told you the other week that you weren't…sexy?"

"I remember something similar." He muttered, defenses already up.

"Well, I take it back," he rushed, finally looking into those pretty, pretty eyes that reminded him of dew drops falling pregnant on the grass on those chilly mornings.

"Didn't I tell y – wait, what did you say?"

"I said that I take it back."

"You, but I – " Kurt sputtered. "But that would mean..you think I'm – "

"I think you can be sexy. I guess you just have to stop trying," Blaine said softly. "It's like breathing for you."

"Blaine…you're my friend! Friends don't call each other sexy!" he protested desperately, running a hand through his hair – an evident sign that he was swimming in some deep emotions here. The action was probably a primary factor that led to Blaine's following decision. More than the moment of truth. The moment of _everything_, basically.

Blaine numbly reached a hand out to caress Kurt's rosy cheeks, smiling at the shock his face presented, and the clear questions in his wide eyes.

"You...what." It wasn't even a question. But he could say no more as Blaine closed that imperceptibly close distance between them, molding his lips with those gloriously soft ones of Kurt's. And, _ooh_, his lips were delicious.

But he controlled his manly urges **(A/N: LOL, sorry. I was watching Mulan at the time)**and broke the contact, his breathing vaguely spiked.

"If only you'd had this epiphany before, huh?" Kurt huffed breathlessly, watching Blaine cautiously. But Blaine noticed that ever-growing blush that continued to colour Kurt's face further and that meek smile beginning to grace his lips. He raised an eyebrow. And oh god, had Kurt ever looked like this before? If he had, it didn't matter right now because Blaine was horny and he was vulnerable, and oh, of course, it somehow had to intensify his relentless sexual frustration.

"Kurt." He could say no more. _You're so smooth, Blaine. Kurt's just going to _adore _the creepy way you just said his name. And now you're gazing at him like he's a freaking shrine. Just go ahead and bow, why don't you?_ And oh, how he wished he could bow, as Kurt clutched two fistfuls of his hair and glued their mouths back together. He sucked lightly on Blaine's bottom lip, and the half-groan Blaine emitted sent visible tingles racing down Kurt's arms.

Everything was too much, and Blaine was trying so dreadfully to be a respectable gentleman that didn't push any of Kurt's boundaries, but he could feel Kurt's breath hot against his lip, and he swore that was Kurt's tongue flicking out to meet his mouth. _I don't think whatever Lord is out there would approve of this, but they're testing me, alright. _

Blaine's sigh of relief was unnervingly loud as he felt Kurt's head turn impatiently and his tongue running across the planes of Blaine's lip. He returned the favour eagerly, their tongues soon clashing halfway. And _holyfrickinjesus_ it was like sex. So wet and warm and breathy. Kurt's tongue felt so soft and smooth around his own. And those peachy lips now glistened with Blaine's saliva. _Blaine's. _And Kurt's _scent_. It stained the room like Elizabeth Arden, the smell wrapping around Blaine in light little wisps.

They eventually pulled back for breath and Kurt leaned his cheek into Blaine's, wet lips pressing against his jaw, fingers toying with the loose curls at the nape of his neck.  
"Why did you suddenly have this revelation, Blaine?" He breathed into his ear, words hot and slow.

"I, well…I saw some – uh – videos online," he stuttered, and oh god he sounded like a desperate, horny teenager (mind you, which was _exactly_ what he was).

"Like what?"

"Just videos…previous performances."

Kurt leaned back with an amused look on his face. His arms draped over Blaine's shoulders like it was the easiest thing in the world, and for the first time, Blaine was completely lost for words. Like, _completely_ completely.

"In that case, perhaps I should start looking for my cheerleading outfit?"

_What._


End file.
